


The Long Dark Night

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night in the emergency shelter on Hoth, Han thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Dark Night

Inside, the emergency shelter was even smaller than it first appeared. 

That made sense, Han supposed. If you were using one, the situation probably required maximum sharing of body heat. Under normal circumstances, if Luke was awake and lucid and not smelling like the inside of a tauntaun, Han would have been all too happy to cuddle up. Under these circumstances, lying a breath away from Luke only served to remind Han that Luke was barely breathing at all.

“Come on, kid.” Han pulled him even closer, wrapping his arms and legs around Luke beneath the thermal blankets. Outside, the wind howled, whipping against the sides of the shelter. “Stay with me.” Han had no idea what time it was, but it felt like they'd been in there forever. Still, no hint of light was visible through the shelter's single small window, and dawn could easily be hours away. 

Han sighed. Of course, if someone had to get lost out here, it would be Luke. And of course, if someone had to rescue him, it would be Han. Han hadn't thought twice. He had always been a gambler, but he wasn't usually stupid about it. It seemed the more time he spent around Luke, the less Han cared about taking risks which offered no greater personal reward than just knowing Luke was all right. 

As pathetic as it sounded, apart from Chewie Luke was Han's first real friend. Luke made Han feel like he could be somebody important, something more than a two-bit smuggler-cum-freelance pilot. Luke claimed Han was a hero, and that was how Han felt when they were together. That was how he _acted_ when they were together, Han corrected himself, rubbing his gloved hands up and down Luke's back. Luke didn't move. 

If he was honest, which Han tried to be, at least in his own mind, there was something more than friendship between them. A few times now, when they were up talking late at night or when Luke came by to watch him work on the _Falcon_ , Luke had caught his eye or licked his lips and Han knew Luke wanted him. It was such a tempting idea. As well as the hero thing, which was appealing in itself, Luke was good-looking, and smart. He was probably inexperienced, which meant that whatever Han did would blow his mind, and Han would enjoy the lack of pressure as much as he would enjoy being the first to show Luke the wonders of sex. Han came close to doing it, several times, but he always stopped short. And he knew exactly why.

In many ways, Leia was the complete opposite of Luke. She was beautiful, too, of course, and brilliant. Half the time, she treated Han like he was some disgusting creature that had oozed out of a dank hole and immediately declared its allegiance to the Empire. It was a front, Han knew that, but she refused to admit it. He couldn't gauge how experienced she was, but if they ever wound up in bed, Han was sure Leia would be barking orders left and right, a thought to which Han wasn't altogether averse. Han was very attracted to her, and he was very attracted to Luke, and so far, the only solid plan he had come up with to resolve the situation was to take off and leave them both. 

There was another possibility, one that had crossed Han's mind more than once, but this was real life, not a pornographic holovid. Han knew one person—Lando Calrissian, and that was name he hadn't thought of in years—who'd actually had a threesome. According to Lando, he'd picked up two gorgeous redheads, and, just as he was gearing up for the night of his dreams, the two of them started going at it and hadn't stopped. Lando had been left holding his own dick, with barely a glance from the other two. While this had doubled Han over with laughter when he heard about it, it seemed like a very serious possibility if Han convinced Luke and Leia to get in bed with him. 

For all their differences, Luke and Leia had much more in common with each other than either of them did with Han. They were both idealistic, both devoted to the Rebellion. There was something else, too, something Han couldn't quite put his finger on, but it would be just his luck for them to discover, at an incredibly disappointing moment, that they preferred one another to him. 

Luke moaned. It was a small noise, almost inaudible, but it snapped Han's attention back. Immediately, he felt guilty for even considering jealousy while Luke was on the edge of death. “Sorry,” he said, aloud, then felt stupid. Luke probably couldn't hear him and certainly didn't care. Still, Han couldn't help himself. “I'm sorry, kid. Luke.” He leaned forward to press a quick kiss to one frostbitten cheek. “Just hold on. I'll figure it out.” It was an empty promise, maybe, but Han felt better for having made it. He pulled the blankets up, over their heads, and waited for morning.


End file.
